Pasión en línea enemiga
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Karin esta dispuesta a vengarse de Uchiha Sasuke como sea...es consciente que jamás le derrotará en combate, así que idea la humillación mas insoportable para el moreno. Una cabaña abandonada, un huesped invitado y mucho 'amor' afrodisiaco. NaruSasuNaru


**NARUTO y todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

Este Fanfinc contiene escenas explicitas +18, relación chico x Chico/Yaoi/Malelove  
Escrito sin animo de lucro

**Pasión en línea enemiga**  
_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, por un momento pensó que había vuelto a perder la visión, pero hicieron bien su trabajo y lo siguiente que hizo fue pensar en lo familiar que le resultaba ese techo desconocido. Un fuerte pinchazo en las sienes le hizo gruñir de dolor y llevarse la mano derecha a uno de sus ojos; jadeó cansado, había vuelto a abusar de su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Se incorporó sentándose, de una rápida mirada a su cuerpo comprobó que tenía el torso descubierto y los pantalones con sangre reseca; se palpó comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida, aun así tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el cansancio y el dolor recibido.

_"¿Quién?"_ le asaltó la pregunta, todos le querían muerto.

No fue hasta unos minutos que reparó en una figura en la sombra sentada en un modesto taburete; su actitud era irrespetuosa, y de aburrimiento absoluto. Apoyada sobre su rodilla derecha, con las piernas cruzadas, descansaba el codo y más arriba, su barbilla sobre un puño.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Uchiha.- Ahora que lo pensaba era una figura femenina; pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la voz.

- Karin...- le devolvió sin un ápice de sorpresa, aunque por dentro la consideraba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sorprendido?...- preguntó la pelirroja -...claro, por supuesto que no..- bufó con acidez ante el silencio del moreno.

- ¿Has sido tú quien me ha curado...?

- Sí- respondió secamente

- ¿Por qué?- no le encontraba una razón. Siempre supo de los sentimientos de Karin hacia él; no sólo la ignoró, sino que también pudo ver como estaba dispuesto a matarla; desde entonces no supo nada más de ella, y por supuesto tuvo un lugar para ella en su fichero de 'olvidos y cosas sin importancia'

- Porque te debo un favor muy grande y aún no te lo he devuelto...

- ¿Piensas enfrentarte a mi?- hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas, sólo por agradecimiento de haberle salvado la vida.

El último enfrentamiento contra Orochimaru fue demasiado para su cuerpo y cayó agotado, pero ante todo, por la gravedad de sus heridas; la vieja serpiente tenía una abismal diferencia de 'moribundo' a 'plena forma'...

- Ni lo intentes, podrías acabar herida-

- Se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad ante ti, Sasuke...- Se levantó, acercándose un par de pasos - Pero no me intimidas, puede que te haya curado, pero por el momento no tienes más reservas de Chakra, tu debilidad es más que evidente... - Se detuvo y se ajustó las gafas mirándole desde arriba a Sasuke que aún no encontraba energías para ponerse en pie.- Además...- Sus cristales le devolvieron el reflejo al moreno que procuró no mostrar el escalofrío que le provocó la sonrisa de lado de la pelirroja- He tomado mis medidas para llevar a cabo mi venganza. ¿Piensas que todas las venganzas consisten en muerte? Existen otros placeres dejandolos con vida.- Señaló hacia un extremo y Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia donde le indicaba al comprobar que nada avanzaría hasta que mirara hacía allí.- Es un sello, todo tu cuerpo tiene el sello además que 4 esquinas, gozarás de total movilidad pero no podrás salir de esos límites que yo te he marcado.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio escuchando con su expresión más impasible. Sabía que la venganza no era solo muerte, sin duda Karin le quería humillar pero no sabía como, si esperaba sabía que Karin le desvelaría el secreto; a la chica le gustaba recrearse en sus méritos.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña bolsita, sopló con fuerza y el fino polvo se desperdigó por toda la estancia. El Uchiha solo alzo una ceja...Su venganza era tan rebuscada que empezaba a aburrirle la idea.

- Es polvo de seta afrodisiaca...-

Sasuke calibró la idea de reír o de mantenerse en silencio. ¿Esa era su venganza, ver que se excitaba y le rogara que le calmara?. No pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio se torciera en una mueca despectiva.

- Se perfectamente que eres inmune Sasuke- Bufó crispandole los nervios, colocándose de forma repetida las gafas.- ¡Pero él no!- con un cabeceo señaló el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ¿que tenía que ver Naruto?, él no le haría daño, siempre estaba con el royo de volver juntos.

- Tu me clavaste algo caliente dentro del cuerpo...y creo que es justo que yo también lo haga... - Karin orgullosa de su increíble plan, puso las manos sobre su cadera en forma de jarra y encaró a Sasuke para comprobar su reacción. Se crispó cuando vio que ocultaba un bostezo tras una mano de esa forma tan elegante en que lo hacía todo. - ¡Sasuke!- Gruñó

- ¿Que?-

Fue divertido ver como Karin se desesperaba, al caminar de un lado al otro creyendo que no había comprendido su venganza.

Karin se deslizó por la sala como una gata seductora hasta un luz roja parpadeante. Sasuke tuvo que ahogar un jadeo

- Espero que no te importe que me recree una y otra vez...- puso morritos y fugeteo mordisquenadose la uña del dedo índice, como quien acaba de hacer una travesura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño de forma acentuada. En cuanto ese dobe se despertara, estaría más caliente que el palo de un churrero y Karin lo iba a grabar, además de querer presenciarlo todo en directo. Se le revolvieron las tripas y quiso matarla en ese momento, sólo esperaba que Naruto tardara en despertarse, él recuperara su Chakra y poder romper uno de los sellos y matar a esa zorra de forma dolorosa...

- ¡Oh! se me olvidó decirte que esta cámara está conectada al centro de Inteligencia de Konoha...

- ¿¡Que?! - aquello no pintaba bien, aunque no acababa de descifrar porque.

- ...a un trasto al que se le conecta a un tal Yamanaka o algo así...parece ser que con su poder mental transmite tooooda la información a la "alianza Ninja"- hizo comillas con los dedos de forma irónica.- Lo que significa que ¡TODOS podrán disfrutar de mi placer!.

Sasuke adoptó un color pálido, aquello ya era demasiado para él. Quiso estallar, usar Amateratsu, Susano'o, Tsukiyomi...todo a la vez en ella... pero si se le ocurra activar el Mangekyou moriría por agotar su chakra a cero.

- Oh mira parece que ya despierta...- Karin parecía emocionada y tras unos sutiles bricos corrió a posicionarse tras la cámara.

Sasuke desvió lentamente la mirada notando como la cámara estaba enfocada en él y en todas sus reacciones. Naruto gruñó y sacudió la cabeza; murmuró algo, pero solo entendió 'ttebayo..." lo que hizo que el moreno tuviera que contenerse para no rodar los ojos, se había olvidado de su estúpida muletilla, si bien no le molestaba, era estúpida.

- ¿Sasuke?- los ojos del rubio mostraron una clara sorpresa, a que estuviera ahí. Sasuke respondió mirando hacia el frente haciendo que Naruto le viera de perfil. Saltó de lo que había sido su lecho para acercarse a Sasuke que parecía increíblemente debilitado y lleno de sangre. Se acuclilló a su lado y observó la sangre en el pálido cuerpo. - ¿Estas herido?

- No- Contestó con sequedad, pero pronto se contuvo, notó como Naruto afilaba su mirada con desaprobación _"Sigue siendo tan infantil como siempre..."_ Sabía que si provocaba a Naruto solo conseguiría que gritara "TEME!" una y otra vez. - Estoy bien, me han curado.

Uzumaki asintió esta vez con aprobación mostrando una sutil sonrisa. Pronto desapareció, Sasuke seguía con la Idea de Destruir Konoha y dijo que le mataría a él primero, ¿por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad? Tampoco sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué lugar es este, que hacemos aquí?- aún acuclillado a su lado comprobó que se trataba de una cabaña tapiada con el techo de paja, nada realmente espectacular, o lo suficiente para retener al Uchiha.

- ¿No es evidente? - Sasuke cabeceó dirección donde estaba Karin con su cámara grabando. Comprobó como Naruto entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera ver entre la oscuridad.

- Yo no veo nada...- Concluyó poniéndose en pie. -Vamos te ayudare a ponerte en pie...- Le ofreció la mano.

Sasuke desvió la mirada encontrándose con los pantalones de Naruto, no pudo evitar comprobar si estaba excitado, se alivió interiormente al ver que no tenían nada sospechoso. Aquella acción no pasó desapercibido por Karin que rió entre dientes. Naruto no reaccionó, por lo que el moreno afiló la mirada hacia la cámara sabiendo que ahí estaba Karin.

_"Una barrera ¿eh? maldita zorra astuta"_ Sin duda se estaba tomando muchas molestias.

Sasuke apartó la mano de Naruto de un manotazo, este grito TEME como esperaba pero no iba a controlar su mal humor y apatía por esa estúpida situación.

- Si pudiera moverme me hubiera ido hace tiempo, hay unos sellos y estamos metidos dentro de una barrera...- "dobe..."

- ¿¡AH, No puede ser?!- Miró hacia los lados comprobando los sellos.

- Si quieres que salgamos tendrás que removerlos... yo no tengo chakra.

- Em...etto Sasuke...- Le miró rascándose la cabeza con la vergüenza tiñendo su rostro - No soy bueno haciendo eso...jejeej-

- ¿No eres bueno?..- hizo un pausa y resopló por la nariz- ¡Eres un bueno para nada! - Restalló. A la mierda su plan, estaba saliendo todo tan bien. Karin volvió a carcajearse y Sasuke cerró los ojos para controlar su ira, que últimamente iba tan desbocada. Naruto le gritó, pero le ignoró o se calentaría más y no quería ponerse a gritar como una histérica.

- En cualquier caso ¿¡que haces semi desnudo!? siempre estás llamando la atención vendiendote...- Le recriminó.

- Fue a hablar quien se transforma en una mujer desnuda...- Le miró directamente. En contra de sus predicciones Naruto se ruborizó y se alejó de él, el Uchiha observó con pesar como el Uzumaki pasaba por encima del sello sin problemas para coger una cuba con agua.

- Como sea, toma esto y limpiate...que apestas... - Declaró el rubio cruzandose de brazos dejando la cuba al lado.

- ¿Que yo, qué?-

- ¡Apestas! - repitió curvando una sonrisa victoriosa.

- No soy yo idiota..- Recordó las setas afrodisíacas, por suerte Naruto no parecía muy afectado, Tomó el paño y empezó a limpiarse mientras Naruto permanecía en pie mirándole desde arriba.

-Na...Sasuke...- No espero la respuesta - No te gusta mi "Eroike no Jutsu"?-

- ¿A quien le puede gustar esa tontería de Jutsu?...- Resopló enjuagándose la cara comprobando la cantidad de sangre que perdió por el Mangekyo. "Algun dia me desmayaré …" Pasó a limpiarse la nuca, le recorrió un escalofrío, Naruto estaba demasiado callado. Alzó la mirada y le vió con los brazos colgando a los lados y sus labios entreabiertos, la chispa que había en el interior de sus ojos no le gustó nada. "Mierda...esta haciendo efecto! le tengo que alejar de mi...". Tiró de nuevo el paño en el agua sin estar dispuesto a continuar...¿cómo ese idiota podía ponerse a tono con sólo eso...?

- Te...falta_ *ejem*_ el resto del cuerpo...-

- Estoy bien así...- Tenía que pensar rápido, apartó la mirada y sintió acuclillarse a Naruto a su lado apoderándose del paño.

- No no lo estas...Cuando venga Sakura-Chan no querrá verte así o se preocupara por ti...-

"Sakura...claro..." Se sobresaltó al sentir el frío húmedo en su brazo.

- Tranquilo... te voy a limpiar bien...- Empezó por los brazos - Hueles muy mal, de verdad, Sasuke...tiene que limpiarte apropiadamente-

- Idiota...- Frunció el ceño - Sakura...¿dónde está ahora?

- Es médico de la Alianza Ninja...Deberías verla Sasuke, esta tan hermosa...¡y fuerte!-

- ¿Te sigue gustando?-

- Mucho - suspiró- Pero ella sigue enamorada de ti...- Le sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza.- ¡MAH!- le dió un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a su amigo - ¡Veras que contenta se pone al verte. Tengo ganas de verla llorar de felicidad!-

- No es tuya porque no quieres...- Se permitió alabarle un poco.

- ¿A...A qué te refieres?-

- A que no atrapas la oportunidad en cuanto la tienes delante...-

- Sakura-chan no es fácil de convencer...-

- ¿A quien le importa su opinión? si no le haces cambiar de parecer te rechazará siempre, toma iniciativa...- Se sentía tan estupido...dandole consejos a Naruto para conquistar a Sakura, cuando le importaba un bledo lo bien o mal que estuvieran los dos sentimentalmente. Quería matarlos.

- ¿Tu crees, eso no sería forzarla...?-

- Tu sólo hazlo...- _"Y ahora largate y ve a buscarla... ¡vamos vete!"_

- Sí...tienes razón...- Dijo totalmente ruborizado volviendo a poner el paño en la cuba de agua, Sasuke pudo saborear su victoria, ahora si que mataría a Karin en cuanto recuperara sus fuerzas.

Volvió a escuchar a Naruto escurrir el paño con agua y Sasuke le miró de reojo.

- Tengo que limpiarte apropiadamente...hasta que ella venga...-

- ¿No me has oído? tienes que tener tú la iniciativa...tienes que ser tú..-

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío cuando una mano de Naruto rozó una de sus tetillas, mientras la otra bajaba y se coló por debajo de sus pantalones. Sasuke le trató de detener pero su fuerza era nula a pesar que usó toda su fuerza, la fuerza de Naruto ya era anormal desde que era un crio. La tela húmeda beso su parte las íntima* provocando que tratara de escapar inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¡Eso no te corresponde hacerlo a ti. Basta! - Gruño con claro enfado -

- Tengo que limpiarte apro...-

- ¡He dicho basta!- Supo que el afrodisiaco atacaba las escasas neuronas de Naruto.

Se arriesgó y activó su Sharingan, los primeras corrientes de un débil chidori cruzaron su cuerpo, traspasaron al cuerpo de Naruto; este se quejó y se apretó más a él. Quiso aumentar la intensidad de descarga, pero solo consiguió jadear, Naruto le frotaba su parte más baja con minuciosidad.

- Basta...- jadeó de nuevo cansado, apretó los labios cuando una rampa recorrió una de sus ingles de forma placentera.

- Tu me has dicho que tenga iniciativa...-

- Conmigo no, con Sakura, tu...¡descerebrado...!- Gruño tratando de sacudirse de él.

- Lo siento Sasuke...pero...- El rubio hundió su rostro en la curvatura de la unión del hombro y el cuello. - me atraes tanto...-

- Eso eso, no te resistas Sasuke...o acabará haciéndote daño- La voz de Karin le llegó a sus oídos pero no a los del dobe.

Los dedos de Naruto volvieron a rozar sus pezones haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío, sintió erizarse el pelo de su nuca y como si lo hubiera sentido Naruto le lamió esa misma zona. Se inclinó instintivamente hacia delante colocando las manos en el suelo, Naruto le estaba empujando con su pecho. Tenia los musculos en tension. Rápidamente las manos de Naruto bajaron al nudo de su obi que era una gruesa cuerda.

- Maldita sea...-

Sasuke trató de de empujarle hacia atrás pero Naruto entonce uso más fuerza haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, su corazón martilleo con fuerza después de mucho tiempo, solo Itachi le hizo estremecerse de esa forma. Resopló levantando el polvo del suelo de madera. Se percató de nuevo en la cámara, Karin estaba muy interesada en grabar sus nervios y humillación en su rostro. Gruñó con ira hacia la cámara y trató de serenarse. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Naruto. Sintió las manos en su cintura reptar hasta su vientre y colarse hasta su entrepierna.

Naruto le acarició con mimo aquella parte en un principio para luego ejercer más presión rodeando su miembro. Le estaba toqueteando, le estaba dando rampas de intenso rechazo, su conciencia le decía una cosa y su cuerpo otra totalmente diferente.

Se recordó a él mismo en la guarida de Orochimaru, solo quería estrangular a la serpiente y se controló, averiguó como a la vieja serpiente le gustaba verle fruncir el ceño o hacer que se enfrentara a otros en un combate de intimidación sólo con la mirada. Comprendió que eso se terminaría si lograba controlar su cuerpo por mucho que su mente le hiciera reaccionar...dedujo que podría hacerse a la inversa, su mente dominaría a su cuerpo. Mostraría indiferencia y el juego se acabaría, en cuanto Naruto no viera una resistencia o un reto también se aburría; por eso estaba haciendo el idiota con Sakura y tratando de devolver a Konoha una causa perdida.

Descansó sus músculos tras un largo suspiro y volvió a abrir los ojos, dejó que Naruto le toquiteara, si no había reacción le dejaría.

- Naruto...- Su voz afloró tan indiferente como quería. - ¿Piensas violarme y después llevarme a Konoha para seguir haciéndolo cuando te plazca?- Naruto apartó las manos enseguida.

- ¡NO!- había un claro enfado por esa horrible acusación, - tu a mi...-

- Esto de aquí...- Apretó su cadera contra la de Naruto presionado su rigidez - ¿Es para mi?

Naruto se apartó como si Sasuke quemara. Sintió el tirón en el hombro antes de recibir un sonoro puñetazo en la quijada dejándole tendido en el suelo, no se incorporó y le miró desde el suelo.

- Sasuke, te mataré...- Naruto usó también una heladora voz.

- Entonces hazlo...no voy a abandonar mi propósito, en cuanto me recupere masacraré a Konoha, sabes que lo haré...

- No quiero que mueras Sasuke...- su voz se ablandó y se acercó apoyando una de sus manos al lado de su cara, con la otra acaricio su mejilla - Quiero que vivas...- desvió luego la mirada a su pelo y acarició uno de sus mechones negros. - Sasuke...- lo abrazó como esperando que aquello le hiciera entrar en razón.

Con un simple movimiento se deshizo de su obi. Naruto se incorporó sorprendido por su acción, al enfrentarse a los ojos negros de Sasuke vió su total calma.

- Dame una buena razón para vivir entonces...- Trató de ignorar con todas su fuerzas el Jadeo de Karin. Pero se sintió victorioso, era cierto que su intención era permanecer indiferente pero seguiría siendo como si Naruto lo forzara, era lo que ella quería, verle sufrir, con la desesperación en la cara. Si se entregaba a él no sería tan placentero para ella.

Naruto no tardo en besar su pecho con mimo acariciando sus costados jugueteo con su lengua en el ombligo, sacando un suspiro al notar su lengua por debajo del límite del pantalón. Las manos de Naruto temblaron cuando le bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior. Descubrió a un Sasuke receptivo, aunque su mirada fuera de total indiferencia. Tragó duro y tomó el miembro del moreno entre su manos masturbandolo con suavidad, Sasuke pasó mirar el techo, para evitar ver nada de eso, no se creía que estuviera haciendo eso a voluntad. Tenía todos los jadeos y suspiros encerrados en su garganta, no le daría ese placer a ninguno de los dos. Cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda al notar la lengua húmeda de su ex- compañero.

_"Es tan idiota...tan dobe...nada cambiará..."_

- Ah...- se sorprendió cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, aquello provocó una reacción en Naruto que empezó a masturbarle con mas fuerza engullendo su miembro tras tomar aire, era molesto y a la vez excitante sentir la saliva tibia enfriarse en la punta de su masculinidad. Gruño con molestia cuando Naruto le alzó una pierna por encima del hombro e introducir un dedo en su interior.

_"¿Que esperabas, que parara? eres idiota..."_

Jadeó al sentir al segundo dedo escurrirse en su interior, apretó los dientes concentrándose en no pensar en la incómoda intrusión, hasta que empezaron a moverse.

- ¿Como lo sientes...?-

- No me hagas decirlo...- gruñó entre dientes, era una sensación extraña, hasta un punto desagradable.

El muy dobe decidió entonces sacudir sus dedos dentro de él. Apretó los puños y su espalda se contrajo, jadeó pesadamente y seguidamente gimoteó, de una forma que él consideró patética. Se sentía tan duro y caliente que empezó a sentir fatiga de todo aquello.

- No dejare que mueras...- Fue al encuentro de los labios de Sasuke, este mantuvo los labios quietos mientras los de Naruto los acariciaba con delicadeza.

Ladeó la cabeza cuando sintió un ligero mordisco en la curvatura del cuello, no le importaba si dejaba marca, toda las naciones ninjas estaban viendo como iba ser follado por su adorado héroe, y él humillado. Lo llevaría con toda la dignidad que podía. No se reconoció al colocar sus manos por el abdomen trabajado de Naruto que le miró con sorpresa y acudió a sus labios cuando él los entreabrió.

- Sasuke...- le susurro cerca de sus labios. - quiero que seas tu...-

Aquella confesión no podía creersela, dentro de su desgracia eso era lo mejor que podía esperar, el heroe de Konoha follado por su detestable enemigo. Se imaginó a él mismo empujando contra Naruto triunfante y el rubio derrotado teniendo que aguantar la intensidad que él pusiera, se había ofrecido...

Se incorporó para hacer cambiar las posiciones cuando sus codos temblaron; se impulsó y se sujeto en el horrible mono de Naruto, que para evitar caer hacia delante puso las dos manos en el suelo.

- Estoy bien así...-

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ ni él mismo se creía sus propias palabras, fue cuando se dió cuenta de su excitación no era solo algo de su condición masculina, Naruto le atraía. " ¡maldito afrodisiaco! ¿de cuántas dosis estamos hablando? No tiene sentido, ella quería ...ella sabe que no me haria efecto...eso significa que..."

Gimió al sentir a Naruto aprisionar su cuerpo con el suyo contra el suelo preso de la pasión, y él le estaba quitando el chaleco, ignoraba cuando deslizó la cremallera y cuando lanzó su molesta y hortera prenda a un lado, ahora se veía enredando sus dedos en la malla de protección que llevaba debajo.

- Quitate esa mierda de bandana...-

-¿Ah?- El rubio sintió el corte de pasión pero obedeció llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza momento que Sasuke aprovechó para recorrer sus abdominales con manos y levantando la maya lamió sus tersos pectorales,

Sasuke se percató que su cadera no tocaba el suelo, estaba desesperado para sentir a Naruto, la dejó caer cuando luchó por el cierre de sus pantalones. Las manos de Naruto le detuvieron y él le fulminó con la mirada.

- Es...es mi primera vez y...-

- sabes que no soporto las excusas...- le amenazó. Naruto asintió nervioso bajándose la cremallera liberando su dureza. Sasuke se negó a mirar, cuando Naruto le dió la vuelta empezó a recorrer la duda por su espinazo.

- Se supone que así …-

- No quiero saberlo...-

- Sasuke, si no quieres...-

- ¿No habías tomado la iniciativa? Gatito asustadizo...- No sabía si haberle provocado de aquella manera le iba a pasar factura luego.

No tardó en sentir un beso en su espalda, su ansiedad subía aunque su expresión no lo mostraba. La presión de Naruto en su entrada le hizo cerrar los puños aquello no podía ser placentero de ninguna manera. Apretó los dientes como nunca dejando sus quejidos encerrados en su garganta. Era demasiado... a Naruto le estaba costando entrar y él no podía relajarse. Bajó la cabeza y sintió el sudor resbalar por su quijada. Con tanta resistencia Naruto dió su primera embestida, Sasuke gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, fue un grito tan áspero que sintió el hormigueo en su garganta. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y apretó los labios como pudo apoyado los codos, aguantó las primeras embestidas, Naruto entraba más y más en él. Se derrumbó por un momento sintiendo el impacto contra su mejilla, la presión aumentaba en cada embestida, su pelo cubrió sus ojos que apretaba con fuerza mientras su garganta emitía sonidos que no quiso analizar.

En esa posición la presión de su pecho aumentó, la sensación de ahogo se apoderó de él, su garganta se cerró sin comprender porque estaba en esa situación, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo anterior. Era una sensación dolorosa además de extraña, no estaba hecho para sentir placer en ello. Naruto paso a moverse de forma diferente y esta vez sí que notó que algo había cambiado, descargas placenteras le recorrieron las ingles y vientre con las embestidas. No pudo aguantar más y se removió acompañando el movimiento de rubio.

Un suspiro largo escapo de su garganta, ahora se encontraba tan agusto... sentía el escozor en su interior, los labios de Naruto recorriendo la espalda era algo reconfortante; sus cálidas manos recorrían su torso acariciando sus altamente sensibles tetillas; su polla se clavaba con ansiedad y él empujaba con más ansiedad, Naruto le había atrapado, su mente gritaba el nombre de su amante pero se negó a decirlo, aunque Naruto no dejaba de repetir el suyo entre jadeos y gemidos placenteros. Sus dedos se empezaron a mover sin control contra el suelo de madera, cada vez el placer crecía más, sacó fuerzas para apoyarse sobre sus manos. Naruto inmediatamente fue a buscar su polla para acariciarla acompañando su movimiento con las embestidas.

- UNNGH!- Gruño de forma grave, esa sensación crecía y crecía más, abrió los labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Iba a llegar...¡iba a llegar! Apretó los dientes y su interior también. No tenía control de nada, él quería contener los gemidos pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando su mente se nubló. No supo cuando Naruto le dió la vuelta, o si fue él, y ahora se lo estaba follando boca arriba.

_"¡AH! estoy echado a perder..."_

Despertó de su burbuja de placer cuando Naruto se derramó en su interior y sus embestidas se detuvieron, sin duda su expresión de desconcierto debió ser clara, él también se corrió en ese momento, pero fue la sensación más rara que tuvo en su vida, tan pronto estaba acariciando el cielo, fue como si el mundo se diera la vuelta y cayera hacia arriba contra un muro. Sintió calambres en su zona abdominal y sus semilla sobre él...pero no estaba satisfecho, no había alcanzado el éxtasis aunque le faltó poco o nada, lo que activó una abrumante mal humor.

- y-yo...te dije que era mi primera vez...-

-¿y a que esperas para la segunda, una invitación por escrito? cómo me dejes asi juro que te mataré yo...¡Te mato!- Se suponía que no tenía fuerza para incorporarse pero le dio tiempo a tirarle del pelo y acercarle a escasos milímetros de su cara.

- ¡N- no me presiones, Teme!-

- ¡Eres un Usuratonkachi, nunca has dejado de serlo!-

- ¡Repite eso...!

- ¡Que me folles de una vez!

Naruto no se hizo esperar y le embistió aun flácido en su interior, lo que fue extraño, frunció el ceño pero se le escapó un suspiro.

- creo...creo que se por que levantas pasiones...-

- ¿eh...?- jadeo con la segunda embestida, sintiendo unos agradables calambres en sus brazos.

- Nada...- Besó el pecho de Sasuke y se dedicó a acariciar la hombría de Sasuke, relamiéndose cuando sus caderas chocaban contra las nalgas del Uchiha llenandole por completo.

Aquello era lo mejor que había sentido nunca, tenía la boca pastosa, pero esos ojos eran todo su mundo ahora para él, esos ojos y su polla...

- ¿te gusta lo que te hago, Sasuke?-

No contestó

- ¿¡Te gusta!?- La embestida salvaje que le dió le hizo estremecerse temblando por entero.

_"¡Dioses, sí!"_

- Hasta follando eres insoportable...- jadeó arqueando la espalda, los dedos de sus pies se contrayeron sin que él les diera permiso.

- Mira quien habla...- Volvió a embestir de forma brusca, esta vez con poco cuidado. Era delicioso sentir como se tensaba y su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin saber si sentir placer o dolor.

El placer volvió a ganar al dolor, sentía el escozor de la fricción y del semen en su interior, pero daba igual. Si alguna vez hubo una venganza en ese acto lo olvidó completamente. Le importaba una mierda lo rasposo, sucio y duro que estaba el suelo, todo lo nublaba el placer que nacía entre sus piernas. Cuando Naruto susurraba su nombre él le contestaba en su interior, apretaba los labios para que el nombre del rubio no saliera con su aliento placentero.

Las embestidas del rubio iban perdiendo precisión, al mirarle a la cara supo que se iba a correr y no podía aguantar más. A regañadientes le empujó haciendole caer a un lado.

- ¿¡Qué tripa se te ha roto!? - Nunca se debía hacer eso con alguien en un estado preorgasmico, pero cuando vió como Sasuke comprobaba que su polla aun quería continuar, alzo su mirada oscura y Naruto supo que aquello iba ponerse peligroso. Sasuke se situó encima suyo y guió la hombría de Naruto hacia su entrada. Una vez asegurado se dejó caer sobre Naruto, sonrió de forma torcida al escuchar a Naruto gritar y gimotear pidiéndole más estrujando sus nalgas rogando que se moviera, No le hizo esperar y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a moverse delante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Naruto le ayudó, los músculos se le marcaban en cada embestida. Sasuke se relamió, nunca pensó que esa vista fuera tan placentera, ver las hebras doradas de Naruto pegadas a su frente de forma desordenada y esa expresión de desesperación al tratar de aguantar aquella tortura de placer.

Llegó el momento, Sasuke dejo recorrer los calambres de placer subiéndole por el abdomen hacia la base de su espalda, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, su miembro se sacudió ante la mirada de Naruto anunciado lo inminente, cerró los ojos y su cara miró hacia el cielo, ahí donde su alma se dirigía en ese segundo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- La voz de Sakura no pudo acallar el gemido de éxtasis del moreno.

Sakura abrió la puerta donde sentía el chakra de Naruto y Sasuke, le escuchaba gemir y a Naruto llamarle constantemente con desesperación, por miedo que se tratara de una tortura irrumpió inmediatamente. Noto el roce de la mano de Kakashi pero no era tiempo para remilgos, ¡sus amigos estaban sufriendo!

No pudo creerse lo que sus ojos veían, Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto...y Naruto... estaba... ¡Dentro de él! Sasuke jadeaba aún con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lentamente se giró hacia ella, con los ojos nublados por el éxtasis.

Le daba igual, a Sasuke le dió igual que Sakura los viera así, lo habían estado viendo todos. Pudo ver como Karin cogia la camara a toda prisa y uhía por su vida. gracias a la barrera pasó un tiempo hasta que Kakashi salió corriendo tras ella...

.

.

.

..

- Dicen que hoy van a soltar a Karin...- comentó shikamaru a Naruto cargado con bolsa de la compra, a su lado estaba Sasuke ya integrado en sociedad con la bandana de Konoha en su frente.

- ¿Ah si?- Naruto no parecía molesto pero Sasuke no ocultó fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

- ¡Ah, que ilusión!- Ino al lado de Shikamaru se abrazó a su brazo, este suspiró sabiendo lo que iba venir- En los dos años que ha estado en prisión se ha hecho famosa vendiendo Novelas Yaoi. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! - Los tres chicos pusieron cara de no estar interesados en ello."qué ilusión" Hubiese jurado que eso era la voz de Sasuke.- ¡Oh vamos!- miró con desaprobación a Naruto y Sasuke - Vosotros sois pareja, ¡deberías darle una oportunidad!- Pasó a poner las manos en jarra. Pasó inmediatamente a una actitud más amigable, tras darle una mirada de advertencia a Shikamaru de que no huyera por la izquierda... - En una entrevista dijo que se basaba en experiencias reales...¡Por eso debe ser que son tan realistas!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes tragarte esa porquería!?- Sasuke no pudo aguantar más - Toda la Villa...no, toda la alianza ninja sabe como es eso - Aun recordaba como Karin advirtió que toda la villa lo sabría, ya que lo conecto al padre de Ino esa dichosa cámara. Sin más se fue dejando a Shikamaru e Ino con la palabra en la boca sin poder reaccionar.

- Oi...Sasuke ¿esta bien que hayas dicho eso?

- Naruto, es la verdad...- le miró - Karin vió cuando follamos en aquella cabaña y …-

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee- Aquella voz chillona le hizo bullir la sangre, Y cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo iba a destruir media Konoha...pero se contuvo

- Karin...- dijo con la máxima frialdad.

- ¡Hola Naruto!- la pelirroja era feliz de salir al fin, tenía un pálido color de piel que competiría con Sai. Naruto le devolvió el saludo con un cabeceo aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sasuke - ¡al fin estoy fuera! pero puedo decir que han sido ¡los 2 años más productivos de mi vida! he amasado una fortuna importante...- se soltó de Sasuke y respiró hondo. - He venido para daros las gracias a los dos! Mi saga "Pasión en línea enemiga" ha sido un super ventas y ¡os lo debo todo a vosotros!- se ajustó las gafas. - Sin duda fue una experiencia dura pero ha valido la pena...-

- Como puede tener éxito una saga de sexo masculino basado en nosotros...si todo el mundo conoce la verdad entre nosotros... - Sasuke tuvo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aun recordaba lo violento del momento y como se entregó a Naruto a vista de toda la alianza ninja.

- ¿Ah sí?¿ lo saben? pensaba que solo lo sabía Sakura y Kakashi...y quizás el rarito pálido...- Karin miró a Sasuke sorprendida, ella entonces no lo entendía.

- No me mires con esa cara...- frunció el ceño - La cámara...

- ¿Qué pasa con la cámara? fue mi inspiración durante estos 2 años...-

- ¡La conectaste al padre de Ino para que toda la alianza ninja lo viera!-

- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?- Naruto dejó caer las cosas al suelo y se ganó una mirada asesina de Sasuke, esperaba que nada de dentro de las bolsas se hubiera roto.

- ¿Qué pasa dobe? No me digas que nadie te lo había contado...

- Ehem...veras Sasuke...- la sonrisa nerviosa que aleteaba en la cara de la pelirroja no le gustó nada. - Lo cierto es que fue un farol...- Naruto suspiró aliviado - es que como no te impresionaba, quise añadir más de lo que realmente era...-

Sasuke entro en Shok..

- Nadie sabia nada de lo vuestro...pero ¡BUENO, ahora sois una adorable pareja! la gente os respeta ¡y eso!..¡Uy, mira que hora que es me tengo que ir, ya hablaremos de los porcentajes otro día! ¡ADIOS!- Sasuke no vió en la vida nada moverse más rápido que Karin en aquel momento, ni Kakashi, ni Raikage, ni Naruto en estado Bijou.

Eso quería decir que cuando kakashi y Sakura le pillaron corriendose encima de Naruto,,. ¡¿NO LO SABÍAN!?... y cuando acabó la guerra y le comió la boca a Naruto delante de todos...¿¡NO LO SABÏA NADIE!?. Habían tenido la relacion Gay más abierta de la historia ninja y... ¿¡NADIE DIJO NADA!?..claro, quién le iba a decir nada a Sasuke y Naruto, los dos ninjas más poderosos en mucho tiempo, como para cabrearles y negarles algo...

Sasuke no reaccionaba, y cuando lo hizo se llevó una mano a la frente horrorizado; podrían haber hecho una vida normal...

_"¡Estúpido! ¿¡por qué lo diste por hecho!?"_

- Sasuke- la voz de Naruto le hizo reaccionar. Su expresión era expectante, hasta que finalmente le sonrió con cierta nostalgia. - Puede que no fuera esto lo que deseas - le rozó la mano al moreno que desvió la mirada a ese sutil roce. - A mi también me chocó tus acciones, al fin al cabo tú llevaste nuestra relación adelante. - La voz de Naruto se tensó levemente - Quiero que sepas que me has hecho muy feliz, pero si tu...- No quiso acabar la frase pero miró a Sasuke.

El Uchiha miró a su pareja, dejó que la tensión dejara de agarrotar sus hombros, era cierto, él llevó la relación hacia delante ...pero todo por una mentira. Miró los ojos de Naruto, aunque sonreía con cierta tristeza, lo que expresaban sus ojos era un abismo sin medida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Naruto abandonó el roce de su mano.

_"Le amo..."_

Era cierto que si hubiera sabido que nadie más sabía de su episodio homosexual, quizás hubiera tratado de ocultarlo, crear una familia normal. Pero... que demonios, aunque quería matar a Karin, encontró lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Naruto; siempre lo tuvo delante y nunca lo supo, su cuerpo lo supo en aquel entonces, y su mente acabó por darse cuenta.

Alzó una mano tras la nuca al rubio. Susurró el 'dobe' que solo le dedicaría al amor de su vida. Besó a su rubio primero con suavidad esperando que los aceptara y luego profundizar su beso.

Quizás le comió la boca a Naruto delante de toda la Alianza Ninja, pero no hubieron más muestras de cariño o pasión en esos dos años en publico...en Japón esta muy mal visto hasta en las parejas heterosexuales. Aquella vez lo volvería hacer, a la mierda todo, solo importaban ellos dos.

- No aproveches la situación para salir corriendo...-

Naruto sonrió con sinceridad y juntó su frente con la del moreno

- Nunca lo haría...-

FIN

* * *

*En Japón el baño tradicional consiste en una bañera llena de agua caliente hasta la altura de los hombros para relajarse. Previamente tienes que haberte lavado con jabón FUERA, pero la parte más importante a asear antes de entrar a la bañera es la zona genital.

Por eso en muchos animes el juego se dispara cuando la pareja frota la zona íntima, en teoría es algo que se debe de lavar...Pero a Sasuke no le hacía nada de gracia... LOL

* * *

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, se agradecen los Reviews ^^


End file.
